Aniron's LoveCOMPLETED
by witchies way
Summary: Eliza Beth is an average school girl who is only tring to finish her report but ends up in a different world.


Aniron's Love  
  
One autumn day, in London, England, a young blonde girl named Eliza Beth was having the most wonderful daydream about her soon to be boyfriend Collin. Suddenly, Mme. Pierre went up to Eliza's desk and rapped her fingernails.  
  
"Miss Beth, I hope you aren't daydream again! Do you even know when your report is due? Or even who you are doing it on? Wake up and pay attention," spoke Mme. Pierre in a very rude manner.  
  
In shock, Eliza managed to mutter, "No, Colonel Conustice. Yes Ma'am."  
  
Just then, the class began in a muffled giggle.  
  
"Hush! It is not a laughing matter," hollered Mme. Pierre, "Oh Eliza; it is due in one week."  
  
After class, Eliza and her best friend, Jenna was walking to their dormitories when Collin suddenly stepped up behind them.  
  
"Boo," yelled Collin so sneakily.  
  
"AH," they both yelled, "Don't do that, Collin"  
  
"Wasn't Mme. Pierre so harsh on you today, Eliza? Like I mean the rapping fingernail thing is ok, but the hollering of the questions, that is just down right rude," spoke Collin intensely.  
  
Eliza replied quickly, "No kidding. I can't wait for three more months! I don't want to go to that witch's class again."  
  
"Who did you say you were doing again?" asked Jenna politely.  
  
"Colonel Conustice. The one that was lost at sea, and the only book that I know of him is the one called The Ivy That Grew Fairy Tales and Fables," replied Eliza.  
  
"But, but that book is restricted," hollered Collin under his breath.  
  
Eliza murmured, "Do you know where it is? I need to find it.  
  
"I do. But I won't help you," whispered Jenna.  
  
"Please Jenna! I already told the teacher what I'm doing. I need it," told Eliza impatiently.  
  
"Fine," spoke Jenna, "it's in the basement in the restricted section. Go to the door marked boiler room, then take the stairs all the way to the basement. Go to the end of the hallway and go through the door that says, " For sectional only". You'll find it in the "C" spot. It is numbered 0220220.  
  
"Thank you, Jenna. Tonight, I'm going to the basement," spoke Eliza.  
  
"Good luck," motioned Collin and Jenna as they walked in a different direction than Eliza.  
  
"Later you two," laughed Eliza as she entered her dormitory.  
  
Eliza thought out loud, "Boiler room door, stairs to . to basement, basement to end of hallway, end of hallway to door, door says, " For sectional only", then to the "C" section. Got it."  
  
As Eliza waited in her room for Mme. Pierre to go around and say, "Lights out", she planned her escape to the basement.  
  
"Lights out, Eliza," hollered Mme. Pierre from the doorway.  
  
About twenty minutes after Mme. Pierre went into Eliza's room, Eliza tip toed silently like a mouse to the boiler's room door. She still had to be quiet going down the stairs because the stairs creaked. On the basement floor, Eliza sauntered to the door that said, "For sectional only".  
  
She entered the room. Eliza peered around the room to see if there was a flashlight or something.  
  
"Ah-ha! An old kerosene lantern. Great," she whispered mellow.  
  
When Eliza was going to the "C" spot, she noticed a bright baby blue light coming from the other side of the bookcase.  
  
"What the . is that?" Eliza wondered.  
  
The light got brighter; Eliza's heartbeat began to sound like a frantic drummer. All of a sudden POOF Eliza disappeared into thin air.  
  
The next sunny morning, Eliza woke up to find herself in a bed of something like lilies and tulips. They weren't lilies or tulips; they were plants that Eliza has never seen before.  
  
"So you finally decided to get up," spoke a kind-hearted voice.  
  
"Hello? Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" asked Eliza in a frantic panic.  
  
"Whoa!, one question at a time please. I'm an elf prince named Aniron Borderbon. You are in the enchanted forest," answered Aniron in an assuring voice.  
  
"Okay, but you didn't answer the last question of mine. The how'd I get here part," uttered Eliza clueless.  
  
"I didn't answer that one because I don't know. Also I have a question of my own to ask you," pronounced Aniron.  
  
"Shoot," answered Eliza promptly.  
  
"I dare not shoot a lovely young lady such as you," responded Aniron in disgust.  
  
Startled, Eliza replied," What I meant was, ask your question. Shoot is short for that."  
  
"I do not understand your tongue. It is unfamiliar in these woods," mention Aniron.  
  
Eliza sat up and gazed into the wonderful woods. It was like looking into a wonderful scenery painting by Leonardo Da Vinci.  
  
"My question is," exclaimed Aniron," what is your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. How rude of me! My name is Eliza Beth," introduced Eliza very proud of herself.  
  
"Do you have a mirror around here? I want to see how I look," asked Eliza in suspense.  
  
Puzzled, Aniron proclaimed," Mirror? What is a mirror?"  
  
Her long legs were outstretched and her arms opened wide as she yawned. Slowly, Eliza peered around to see if there was a body of water nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a twinkle of light. She turned and was instantly dazzled by the petite, pond a couple of footsteps away.  
  
As Eliza was walking to the pond, she suddenly stopped. She heard something. Cries of help it seemed like. She was turning in a circle to hear where the sounds were coming from. She stopped and glanced longingly into the pond.  
  
"The voices, what are they saying?" asked Eliza very worried.  
  
Aniron spoke, " Tua lye. It is elvish for help us."  
  
"Elvish? Is that what you speak?" questioned Eliza as she turned.  
  
"As you wish my fair lady," remarked Aniron in surprise.  
  
Eliza and Aniron were walking along a picture perfect landscape. Flowers smiling gladly, hills embracing their grass coat and trees laughing in the wind.  
  
"Aniron, do you think I'll ever be able to go home? I miss my friends and family," spoke Eliza in a very disappointing way.  
  
"I wouldn't be worried, Eliza. I'm sure you'll see them again," answered Aniron assuring.  
  
While they were walking, a human-like creature flew by, right in front of them.  
  
In deep amazement, Eliza wondered, "What was that creature? It looked to me like some sort of butterfly and human put together."  
  
"In deed, they are called fairies," laughed Aniron.  
  
Aniron and Eliza walked along the beautifully decorated road until they reached Aniron's Castle.  
  
Eliza's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Wow! Huge house," exclaimed Eliza.  
  
The aroma of Aniron's riches seeped through the walls and into the air around Eliza.  
  
"Would you like to come in? My mother won't be pleased with your clothes, so just ignore her," exclaimed Aniron.  
  
"Okay. I wouldn't want to stand out like a sore thumb," pronounced Eliza.  
  
As the two walked up to the front doors, a coach pulled up behind them.  
  
"Aniron! Who is that you are with?" hollered an old womanly voice, "What is she wearing?"  
  
"Hi mother! This is Eliza, Eliza Beth. She will be staying for awhile," announced Aniron.  
  
(After a couple of months of practice and preparing, Eliza was finally ready to have dinner with the whole family.)  
  
"Good evening, your highness. May I say that this is a very lovely meal," spoke Eliza like she was a queen.  
  
"You have come a long way, my dear. You are now worthy of my honor. You may now have permission to marry my son," spoke Queen Borderbon.  
  
(During these two months, Eliza and Aniron have gotten very close.)  
  
Little glittering diamonds shone in the midnight sky. One, gigantic opal gleamed. It was a romantic scene in the garden, as Aniron and Eliza sat on one of garden benches.  
  
"Aniron, when I first saw you, I instantly fell under your spell. You are like prince charming leaping out of my dream," spoke Eliza blushing.  
  
"As did I. You are a ray of sunshine that fell off, just for me," pronounced Aniron.  
  
Just as they were leaning in, Eliza heard it again, "Tua lye."  
  
"Wait, I heard the voices again. Why do they want my help? What's going on?" asked Eliza nervously.  
  
"They are the souls that couldn't make it to heaven. They got lost, so they need your help." responded Aniron.  
  
Worried Eliza asks, "How can I help them?"  
  
"Well," murmured Aniron, "you can only cast one specific spell. It should be in one of my books in the house."  
  
"We'll be back. Don't worry, I'll save you. All of you." whispered Eliza.  
  
Aniron and Eliza skipped all the way back to the house.  
  
"Quickly, this way." shouted Aniron.  
  
They ran up 36 stairs to the library.  
  
"Hu., hurray! Fi., find it," yelled Eliza from a distance.  
  
While Eliza was slowly catching up. Aniron was searching through the enormous library for the book called "How to Release Souls from Water."  
  
"Found it!" Hollered Aniron just as Eliza entered the library.  
  
"Great, more stairs." spoke Eliza.  
  
They jogged down the stairs, into the garden and to the fountain.  
  
Eliza read," To thy souls that were lost, may thy be free. Guide a light down, so thy may follow."  
  
When Eliza finished reading; a phenomenal beam of light shone its life into the fountain. You could see the happy faces on the souls as they were led the way to heaven.  
  
The next evening, Eliza, Aniron, and Aniron's family sat down to a delicious prairie chicken dinner.  
  
Just before the feast, Aniron spoke," May I have your attention please. I have an important announcement." Then Aniron went over to Eliza and got down on one knee.  
  
"Eliza Beth, will you marry me?"  
  
In such happiness, Eliza responded, "Of course I will, Aniron. YES!"  
  
Tears struck both of their eyes, like an arrow hitting an unsuspecting deer. Wide-open arms embraced each other. The family started cheering," Hurray!"  
  
One family member asked," When will it be?"  
  
Another yelled," Yes, yes. When?"  
  
At the same time, Eliza and Aniron yelled," Tomorrow!"  
  
This calls for a special wedding." spoke Mrs. Borderbon.  
  
The night slowly fell into a lot of laughing and celebrating.  
  
The next beautiful, sunny morning, Eliza woke up to find a gorgeous, glowing, gown lying on the chair at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oh my goodness," yelled Eliza  
  
Just then, the tailors, chefs and barbers went into Eliza's room.  
  
"Do you like it? I stayed up all night doing it for you," asked one of the three tailors.  
  
"Yes, very much," spoke Eliza.  
  
Mrs. Borderbon, the queen, entered the room and spoke," Hurry Eliza! The ceremony is about to start."  
  
In a flash, Eliza was out of bed and was in the dress. That was the first time she looked in the mirror for a while.  
  
She thought, "Oh, my! I'm at least ... 23!" She was admiring herself. How beautiful she was. How beautiful she looked in that wedding dress.  
  
Down at the alter, the Priest was speaking, "Do you Aniron Borderbon take Eliza Beth to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," responded Aniron.  
  
"Do you Eliza Beth take Aniron to be your husband?" asked the Priest.  
  
"I do," answered Eliza.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
"Yah! Hooray," yelled the entire crowd.  
  
Eliza and Aniron lived long, happy lives with their new child named Jenna.  
* * *  
"Has anyone seen Eliza? I need her paper," yelled Mme. Pierre. 


End file.
